NXT (Episode 16) - Results (WWE2K18)
---- Kassius Ohno def. Hideo Itami battled Hideo Itami with the winner being highly considered for a NXT Title match in the future'']] Orlando, FL - The intensity levels of NXT's Superstars took a drastic turn thanks to a cocky newcomer and a brash champion hellbent on shaping NXT into their own personal playgrounds After the events of last week that left Kassius Ohno defeated and seemingly out of the NXT Title picture, General Manager Christian had other plans when "The Knockout Artist" renewed his rivalry with former friend, Hideo Itami. The match was back and forth from beginning to end with Ohno knocking Itami unconscious to pick up the win and NXT Champion Bobby Roode's emotions run high which causes a brawl to break out'']] But Ohno's night was far from over when NXT Champion, Bobby Roode made an appearance on the stage which infuriated Ohno and that caused and all out brawl between the two heated rivals which finally came to an end when officials and security pulled them apart. Later on, a furious NXT General Manager Christian stormed into Roode's locker room and officially announce Kassius Ohno as the No.1 Contender to the NXT Title at a later date before ceremoniously throwing the "Glorious Champion" out of the building NXT Women's Champion Peyton Royce def. Ember Moon (Non-Title) , entering for her match against rival Ember Moon]] Things are riding high for the "Iconic NXT Women's Champion" as Peyton Royce enters the NXT arena for the first time as champion and after a heartfelt apology from her best friend, Billie Kay, the Iconic Duo entered side by side to battle the enigmatic Ember Moon. After a small amount of offense by Moon, Royce proved that her title win last week was no fluke and she defeated Ember with her PerfectPlex celebrating her victory over Ember Moon]] But Royce & Kay's night was far from over with the brash Nikki Cross of Sanity rushed the ring to attack the Women's Champion, which was immediately met with an onslaught from the Iconic Duo, proving that united they are untouchable. Authors of Pain def. TM-61 victorious on NXT, Episode 2'']] For the first time since failing to win the NXT Tag Team Championship at NXT Takeover, Akam and Rezar, collectively known as the Authors of Pain attempt to comeback their massive loss - minus their manager Paul Ellering, who was away on personal business - and their first challenge was the upcoming tag team TM-61. Two Last Chapters later and the vicious duo claimed a victory on NXT. But the better question is, who's next for this monstrous duo? NXT Tag Team Champions Eric Young & Alexander Wolfe (Sanity) def. Kyle O'Reilly & Bobby Fish (Undisputed Era) attacking Kyle O'Reilly before the bell even rang'']] Continuing their "personal war" with the Undisputed Era, minus Adam Cole - who debuts next week - Eric Young and Alexander Wolfe were on a mission to wipe the canvas with the bodies of Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish aka The Dragons. After the match went back and forth between both teams, the course of the match changed when Sanity Leader, Young, dropped O'Reilly with a massive and devastating spike pile-driver - the second time this move has been used this week - to pick up the victory over O'Reilly and Fish Can Sanity continue this onslaught or will the Undisputed Era gain the advantage with Killian Dain still recovering from his injuries as well as the pending debut of Adam Cole? Carmello Young def. Roderick Strong not even waiting for the bell to ring to exact revenge on Carmello Young'']] Last week you saw the straight forward debut of Carmello Young, who took it right to Roderick Strong without hesitation but this week "The Master of the Back-Breaker" turned the tables when he attacked "The Tank" before the bell even rang But that wasn't enough to keep Young down for the count, even a massive back breaker from Strong couldn't keep him down but a few TKOs later and Carmello Young defeated Roderick Strong once again but C.Young was far from done, attacking Strong again, hitting another TKO for good measure, proving that he has arrived and this is now his NXT. ---- Category:Shows Category:NXT Category:Results Category:WWE NXT Category:WWE2K18 Category:Season Eight Category:NXT Season Four Category:Season Finale